A Heart Never Truly Dies
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Jason Gray was murdered. His best friend Erica watches as Shane and Nate become estranged. Then weird things happen. Like a man in the park telling her that her true love didn't die and that a heart never truly dies. Jason O.C. Shane O.C. Nate o.c.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this first chapter is based on a dream I had.... Yeah, I woke up crying. and then when I went back to bed, I dreamnt another part of the story that will come in later.

* * *

Jason Gray walked into his house, whistling. He hung the keys up, and leaned down to scratch his dog, Bear. He froze when he heard a bullet ring out. He turned around.

Someone was standing behind him with a gun. The person pointed it right at him "You should have known that I was only in it for your cash. and now that I've got it- I can dispose of you"

The person pointed the gun right at Jason's stomach and shot it three times. Jason fell to the ground, groaning as the person ran out. He let out an anguished shout.

Erica Nuil looked up from her drawing as she heard the bullets and her best friend's anguish. She threw her pencil down, and ran next door.

She gasped. Jason was laying on the floor, his stomach a blood fountain. She let out a scream and reached for the phone and dialed 911 "Hello, yes, I've got a man here, he's been, uh- shot in the stomach from the looks of it. Help please. Help!" she said.

"Calm Down. What's the address?"

"22320 Morelock Way" Erica said, trying to comfort Jason "Please, hurry, It's Jason Gray" she said as Jason began thrashing around.

The dispatcher hung up and Erica began attempting to calm Jason "Shhhhhhhh. Jas, it's okay, I've got help on the way" she said as she dialed Jason's parents number

________________________________________________________________________

The phone in the Grey Household rang. A mad dash that involved Frankie bitting Nate, Nate yanking out a handful of Shane's hair and Shane grabbing the phone ensued.

"D.J Danga on the phone in the Grey Hizzle!" Shane said, having looked at the Caller I.D and knowing it was either Jason or Jason's wife Corrine.

Or he thought it was. Instead, Erica Nuil's voice came over the line "Shane, not the time. Jason's been shot in the stomach. Tell your parents, please."

The phone clattered as it hit the floor and Joe began crying. Frankie stared at his brother, who was on the floor. Nate picked up the phone "Hello? Oh my god, Erica, that's awful. Yes, I'll tell them." he said, and then hung up, tears coming to his own eyes.

Frankie looked at Nate expectantly "Well?"

"Jason- Jason died about two seconds ago" Nate had to force the words out. "He's gone."

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me! Please, I have 6 babies on the way! and that means you, Nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I got 2 reviews. You people are lazy! Shout outs go to my two reviewers, who's names escape me at the moment, but they rock my socks off!

And in your reviews for this chapter, please put who you think killed Kevin.

* * *

I can't believe he's gone" Heather Wandler said, staring at the picture in the newspaper of Jason. Her sister, Brittany, nodded. They turned their attention to their cousin, Erica, who was crying.

"I never told him I love him" She said, staring at a photograph on her cousins mantel. It was a picture of Erica and Jason at a Pressplay Concert with E.J. Baron and Candy Williams. Shane was in the background hitting Nate (who was out of view) with a crutch. Earlier that week, Shane had broken his leg. Heather and Brittany were standing to one side, smiling big. And best of all, no Corrine to ruin Jason and Erica's friendship.

Those were the days when Corrine was married to Erica, Heather and Brittany's cousin Steven. She had cheated on him with his best friend and done drugs, so Steven had divorced her and Corrine had run to Jason, sobbing.

Kevin had recently called off an engagement to Isabel Sarsa because he "just wasn't feeling it" as he had told Erica. A week after the engagement had been called off, he and Corrine had run off to Vegas and gotten married. and 9 months later, Corrie Gray had been born.

That had been 3 years ago when Jason was 23. Corrie was currently living with her grandparent and Blake because Corrine had disappeared right after Jason had died 3 days ago.

Shane came in the living room, looking like he'd been hit by a bus and then drowned. He sat down next to Erica and wrapped his arms around her. He did this often, because it made him feel better to have Erica, Heather, Brittany, Blake, or Corrie in his arms. Frankie never sat still, Heather blushed beet red, Brittany flipped him off and Corrie didn't like Shane much, so he was stuck with Erica.

Erica put her head on his shoulder. Heather cleared her throat. "We'd better go get dressed- the funeral is in an hour" she said, standing up.

Her sister followed suite and Erica and Shane stood up as one. Shane went upstairs to the room he had moved into after he and Nate had had a major blow out two days ago. Erica went to her room, telling Shane that if he needed anything to knock on her door first.

She went into her closet and picked an outfit. She chose a black, grey and white plaid skirt, a white shirt with a black vest, a black jacket, black boots with fringe, a black sequined hat, black gloves and a black bag.

When she left her closet, she groaned, realizing it was raining. "Well this is perfect" she said, sadly as she left the room. She went to Kevin's room and just walked in, when she heard his sobs. He was sitting on his bed in his boxers crying. Erica sat down next to him.

"It's okay. Come on, Jason would want us to be happy. That was his motto, remember? Be happy. That and Birdhouses Rule" she said, as he burried his head in her lap. She stroked his hair. "It's okay. He's with God now" she said.

Shane sat up suddenly "Get out, I need to get dressed"

"Geez Shay, bipolar much?"

"You have no idea"

The funeral was beautiful. Jason's casket sat at the front of the church and all of his family sat in chairs behind it. Erica had been placed inbetween Shane and Nate and had sobbed through the whole thing into Shane's shoulder.

Nate had glared the whole time. Now, sitting in the limo on the way home, Corrie turned to Nate "Uncle Nate, are you constalated? Cause my mommy frowns like that when she is"

Three year olds had an uncanny ability to lighten any mood.

The whole time it rained, adding to the grimness of the affair. Denise Gray was raving about how Corrine didn't both showing up to her husband's funeral. And Blake was agreeing "She was never meant for him" Blake announced.

The 14 year old boy nodded as his 21 and 24 year old brothers stared at him. "And who would you think was?" Shane said, sounding congested.

"Well, I'd say Erica is" Blake said "Because he really loved her and she loved him0 but neither one told the other. And now it's too late"

Nate smacked Blake upside the head "Who are you sometimes? I mean, seriously?"

"Well, I'm Blake Peter Gray, the youngest of 4- now 3"

Erica grinned. She loved Blake because he was so, not conformed to what his brothers were like. Blake would go out in the rain in his boxers, surrounded by paparazzi and fan girls and not care. He was just so Blake.

"Blakie, you realize that even though Jason is gone, you are still his little brother right?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. And I'm not 8 anymore" Blake said

"Good. and you'll always be Blakie to me" Denise said.

* * *

A/N: So who killed Kevin? Eh? Eh? Eh? Do you want a tootsie pop? do ya punk? do ya? do ya? My tootsie pop! and Nicole, just pm me already.

Also, what would people say to an Erica/Shane romance? It won't last because Erica will end up with someone eventually and Shane will end up with Heather, but what would people say if they fell in love briefly? and Erica's some one will be very- shocking (hint: look at the title of the story)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated. I will explain after the chapter.

* * *

The next day, Erica had a police interview. The policewere slightly suspcious that Erica had killed Jason, or knew who did. She didn't, but she had her suspcions that it was Corrine. It was probably just because the woman had broken her cousins heart and then helped in the breaking of Erica's.

Shane drove her because Erica didn't have a car. "So, text me when you're done." he said "Good luck. and I know you didn't do it." he said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Wait, Rica" he said, grabbing her hand. "Jase uh, he bought this for Corrine for Christmas and since Christmas isn't coming for them and we both know she did it, I think you should get it." Shane said, handing her a chain.

It was a locket, heart shaped. On the back, was a K engraved into it. Erica opened it up. There was a lock of Kevin's curls. Erica gasped. "Shanee, Corrine is going to kill me for getting this"

Shane nodded "She's capable of it"

Erica nodded and got out of the car, ready to face the vultures

**~A Heart Never Truly Dies~**

Miss Nuil, did you shoot Jason Gray"

"No, I loved him. Why would I do that?" Erica said, looking shocked.

"Okay. Do you know who did?"

"No-but uh, I think it was his wife, Corrine"

"We think that to" The officer looked grim "We know you didn't do it- we saw your face when we came to get him."

"Well, then why am I here?" Erica asked.

"We wanted to see what his loved ones thought" The officer said. "We already have your story and all so your free to go. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll just text Shane to come pick me up. He said he would and he's been pretty proud now that he has Jason's sportscar."

"You do that. You're boyfriend is a bit of a character, isn't he?"

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, but he is a character."

**~A Heart Never Truly Dies~**

**Author's Note: Okay, so explanation: I have been in the hospital for about a week due to a miscarriage. I am still pregnant, but I lost 3 of the sextuplets. I got out of the hospital today and I am still in pain (aparently, Vikaden, Asprin and other pain killers aren't good for babies. and my body is resistant to tylenol, so It's useless taking that.) So don't expect a mulitude of updates.**

**Question: Should Shane/ Joe and Erica date (this is also on Mibba btw with JB. Please, check that one out, because all of Erica's outfits are in the story.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Okay, so I am back and ready to ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Yeah, I'm done now. Okay, so I've made a bunch of posters for this story, please check them out. and please note, I am eating as I type this, so mistakes will be made. (Blame it on Dominic, he's on a cooking thing right now)**

* * *

"Jogging through the park!" Shane shouted exitedly. Erica gave him a look and shook her head. Only Shane Gray could be happy about exersize they day after his older brother's funeral.

Erica rolled her eyes. Jason's laugh was on repeat on the ipod she and Shane were sjaring.

"It's kinda depressing, isn't it" Shane asked, his voice sounding sad.

"What?"

"How Jason was your jogging partner a week ago"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but he's in a better place now" Erica said. "I miss hi- OH MY GOD, It's his bitch" Erica ripped her headphone's out of her ear and diving behind Shane.

Corrinne walked up to Shane "Hey Shane, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"You honezstly don't know of _any _reason why a Jonas might be upset?"

Corrinne considered for a moment. "_Nope"_ She said perkilly.

"Well, read a paper more often, cause Jason died, like, a week ago"

"No, why wasn't I notified"

"Cause you went frieken awol on us." Shane said, trying to get Erica out from behind him. Erica grabbed his hip and refused to allow him to move her.

Swiftly, Shane did a spin and Erica gell on her butt. Corrinne grinned "Why Erica Nuil, what a surprise"

"Oh, save it, you murderer."

"What?"

"We all know you murdered Jase." Erica said angrilly, trying to stand up.

"Preposterous. I don't like these accusations"

"Well- I don't like your face"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Well, we must be on our way. We left Rica's cousins alone, and that's never good" Shane dragged Erica through the park on her butt. Erica smacked him on the butt.

"You turd"

Shane grinned "But I'm your turd- wait that sounded wrong"

* * *

"So I'm guessing it's a McDonald's night"

Shane's voic sounded through the large house as he and Erica surveyed the kitchen. From the looks of it, Heather and Brittany had turned their kitchen into a Science Laboratory. and then managed to burn water.

"Yeah, what happened to Heather doesn't come into this room, Bidabadada?" Erica, reverting to her childhood name for Brittany..

"You know, you're lucky that I can go retrieve food for you three ladies" Shane said, walking out.

"Oh, _Shaney, what ever would we do with out you?" _Brittany said, flipping Joe off.

"I got my eyes on you." Shane's voice came from the entry way. "And I know where you sleep at night"

Erica turned to Brittany "We really need to get him a girlfriend" Erica said.

The girls turned their attention to Heather, who was picking her nose. "What?" Heather asked, looking confused.

* * *

"Look who I found" Shane shouted. He walked into the kitchen with three bigs dogs."Corrinne doesn't want to take care of Kevin's dogs"

Bear was a huge black dog. Erica had never figured out why Kevin had Bear with Connie in this house. Honey was a golden retreiver puppy. Nick had bred his two golden retrievers and Kevin had picked Honey out 6 months ago. Pirate was a German Shepard and Doberman mix. He'd been abused and was missing an eye. So Shane, thinking it was funny, had bought the dog an eye patch.

"That woman is a bitch. and she is no friend of the dog" Brittany said, leading Bear to the backyard.

Heather rolled her eyes "And I'm the weird one"

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Brownies and small puppies are available in the lobby the price is one review.**

**Question: Which Twilight boy is your fave? Edward, Jacob, Emmett, or Jasper. I'm a Jasper fan myself and I hve no clue why.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Okay, so it's cold out here and we're on to the really really scary part, but this chapter is pretty funny- it your a hobo, I ment no offense and what are you doing on a computer? anywho, I would have updated yesterday, but Alice got married. Oh, how fun. She tripped when she was walking down the aisle. We told her not to wear the long dress that kept getting under her feet, but she didn't listen. and then my little brother, Elijah, who was forced to be the ring man, walked off after sticking the rings in my ex-boyfriends pockets. It was pretty funny.

* * *

"Why are you dragging me through the park?" Heather asked as Shane and Erica pulled her through the park "It's freezing cold out here"

"Because you ate a whole pumpkin pie, and 2 cans of whipped cream?" Erica volunteered. "And 4 potatoes, 3 turkey breasts, 2 tubs of icecream and-"

"A partridge in a pear tree" Shane and Erica sang.

"It was Thanksgiving"

"It was disgusting. I thought Darren, who will eat worms, was going to puke, and Kelly was waiting to confisicate it the moment you stoof up. and you had what, one green been?" Erica said.

"Aunt Debbie was crying at the lack of vegetables. and what a lovely example you've set for Jacob, Lyndsey, Ella and Alyson" Shane said.

Heather rolled her eyes. Erica shook her head. This was her cousin's health Erica and Shane were attempting to help. For a ballerina, Heather was heavy. For a Nuil, Heather was Heavy. For a Wandler, however, Heather was as fit as a fiddle.

Women on Heather's dads side tended to be overweight. Surprisingly, most of Heather's generation of woment weren't very heavy and the heavyness could be attributted to Grandma Wandler's fried chicken.

Erica was jolted out of her thoughts by someone grabbing her shoulder. "Huh?" she asked turning around.

An old man, with wrinkles and yellow teeth, was standing there. He reminded her of Miracle Max from the Princess Bride.

"Yes?" Erica asked.

"Erica, a heart never truly dies and the man you loved isn't truly dead"

"What?"

"A heart never truly dies. Your one true love. your soulmate, isn't dead. Henced, you will be with him again in 5 shourt months, if not before then. and you will be one before your 24th birthday"

Erica nodded "Thank ypi. sir, that an interesting story"

"But it's the truth"

"Uh, okay, thank you" Erica took out a wad of cash and handed it to him "Go by yourself a meal"

"I'm not homeless. I have a box! A big box! All my friends are jealous"

Erica's eyes widened. "Uh, well, here, take more money and go by something for your box" She handed him more money.

Shane followed suit, hadning the man a wad of cash. The man took it "Theres's over 200 dollars in here, YIPPEE" The mad went off.

Erica glanced at Shane "That was- slightly disturbing." She said, eyes wide.

Heather noddded "He probably recognized Shane and was fooling with us."

But Erica wondered, could there be some truth?.

* * *

"It was so weird" Erica informed Nate and Brittany. "He just kept saying "A heart never truly dies"

"And than "I have a box" Shane smirked.

"He looked like Miracle Max, and I'm positive the dinosour in the museum that Jason nocked over 2 months ago was a couple thousand years his junior" Heather said.

The two curly haired brunnettes exchanged glances "Was he refering to Jason"

"I'm faily certain that 5 months from now, Jason will be walking around like he never died and Corinne will be convicted of attempted murder" Erica said, pulling her curly gold hair into a pony tail."Or I'll be dead. He just said we'd be together within 5 months and we'd be one before I was 24. I just turned 23, so I have another 10 months before I'm 24."

Nate nodded "Did he mean you'll have sex, or be married"

"No clue" Erica sighed. "If Jason comes back, I'll be so thrilled. I really did love him. More than anything and I miss him so much. Part of it is only because he's gone but mostly it's because I know we were meant to be. Corrinne doesn't and didn't ever love him. She married him to spite me. I hate her."

Nate nodded. "We all do" He said, fooling with a peice of Brittany's hair. He curled it around his finger and inspected it.

Heather, being Heather, made a gagging noise and fell off the desk chair she was sitting on. Nate, Brittany, Shane and Erica began laughing. Heather pouted, stood up, brushed herself off, stuck her tongue out at them and walked off.

Shane wrapped an arm around Erica "Let's go get dinner, Ms. Nuil"

"And where do you suggest, Mr. Danger?"

"CANADA!"

"Shane, we aren't going to Canada for dinner."

* * *

A/n: Okay, the story is getting to the climax. If I get 3 reviews, I will start typing up the next chapter of the story, and it's not a very long chapter, so if you review, you will more than likelly get the new chapter today.


End file.
